Chobits,Saiyuki Version
by jcbabygurl
Summary: Sanzo is a ronin going to cramschool,one day he finds something rather intresting in the garbage at night.......rating may go up


**jcbabygurl:welcome to my new story!**

**muses:admit it,you are totally slacking off from your other stories . **

**jcbabygurl:Look,I couldn't hold up this idea anymore,it was just too damn cute...**

**muses:whatever(glaring eyes)**

**Daisuke:She doesn't own Saiyuki nor Chobits at all...**

**jcbabygurl:Thank you,at least SOMEONE is being nice!**

**Summary:When Genjyo Sanzo becomes a ronin,he goes to Tokyo to attend cram school so he could have another shot for collage.But with the expenses and wages,he'd be dead before he could finish,espically with no persocon!But what if he finds one lying in the garbage?SanzoxGoku**

**Yuna:Why SanzoxGoku?Wouldn't it be GojyoxGoku?**

**jcbabygurl:Yeah.But there's no way in hell I'll type GojyoxGoku even if my life depended on it!**

**Inuyasha:Ugh,but Hideki and Sanzo are so different!And Chii's suppoused to be a girl!**

**jcbabygurl:Sanzo will have his "Hideki moments" warning,being Hideki instead of Sanzo and Goku will have surprise,if some people I can't settle down as one part from Chobits,It'd either be an original or a made-up,okays?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Prolouge:Ronin farmer moving to Tokyo

"Moo!"

A certain blonde wearing overalls,gloves,and boots was shoveling a pile of hay to the cows.Satisfied with his work,he sighed,looking up at the scenery around him,one arm wiping off some sweat formed,and another holding the shovel.

"My name is Genjyo Sanzo,on my next birthday I'll be 19.But Until then I'm 18 years old"

"This Spring I'm moving to Tokyo to become a university student."

The crops were growing through the acres in the land,bright golden hyacinths bloomed in the grassy hills,the river flowed through calmy,reflecting an image of the bright blue sky with it's pure white clouds,The sun hide some of it's sunlight behind the trees,and the sakura tree was blooming pink brilliant blossoms for the spring,the grassy hill was as green as always too.He was enjoying the scenery until he heard some beeping.That sound only mean't one thing.

"It's here!"

He ran towards the mailbox,tossing the shovel away.He ran up to the red family mailbox,tearing one side of the envolope,though not showing it,excited for his acceoptance in collage.Taking the letter out,he started to unfold it.

"I'm going to Harete University"Looking closely at the letter below,he realized a sentence changing his excited mood.

(Hideki Moment!So soon,but I could not resist!XD)

"I failed!"

"To Pass!!"

"I'm a ronin(1)!"he was sobbing on the pile of hay.(or at least how the anime fakish sobs are(2)).Then,with determination,he got up"I'm going to cram school so I can get in next year!"

Then he looked directly at the family cow,Marie,and said "It's Tokyo,after all...the best schools are there.Right?"then he started riding

on Marie,pitchfork laying on his shoulder,proudly declaring "That settles it!I'm going to Tokyo!!!"

(I know,I would've had him screaming out curses but this is hilarious & it totally beats that!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out of the train station,he checked if anything was missing from his grasp.He looked at his sorruondings,poeple walking around the streets,tall buildings,not everyday for a farm boy to be walking around here unless he's going to collage.

"_God,Finally I'm here,I dunno how much more I could've taken the bratty orange haired girl complaining for food behind me!"_He thought to himself,looking around.(Yes,that "bratty girl"is Lirin)"I guess there's a crowd wherever you go in Tokyo..."he mumbled in his breath.He then took out a scrap of paper,which turns out to be the map of his apartment until he graduates collage,or at least enters it...Then he noticed at what he thought was a couple,until he saw weird shaped ears on the girl."145 more steps to go before you arrive at your destination"she said to her master."Change trains at ..."was all he heard until they entered the train station."A persocon...This is the first time I actually seen one..."then he turned back to his scrap of paper,until he found a peroson store."_These days,IT and the internet are becoming really convienent and the pinnacle of these achievements is the "persocon",designed to look exactly like humans.I don't know much about them,but I hear they can do a lot of things."_"I am definately getting one!"He mumbled until he looked at the price...

"_598,00?!There's no way in HELL I'll ever afford one!!!"_He screamed in his thoughts.He then sighed and continued walking to his apartment in a train of thought of the expenses and wages.He walked into an alley and venting out his frustration,he letted a big,giant "FUCK!!!!"out...Which totally scared a cat out of his mind"Ugh,I really have to get rid of this retarded habit of talking to myself..."then he walked out,looking at his scrap of map"Now that I think about it,the only things I DO ever talk to in my spare time is Marie,the other cows and the horses...although not the ugly old hag...she such a goddamn annoying bitch.."he mumbled.He walked up some stairs,passed through a street,and because he was in a train of thought,he bumped into someone.Sanzo was rubbing his head,and he started looking around for his scrap-map.The person,more like,the girl,observed the map.He then got up and said"I'm looking for an apartment building,Do you know where it is?"he asked."It's called Kabu Jougasaki,what a weird name.."he said."This is the place."she said.Eyeing her direction to the building.He turned to look at it."You're Genjyo Sanzo,right?"she asked."Yeah,and?"he asked back."I'm the landlady(3),Cho Kanan"she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are"she presented the door to his room."er,aregato"he said,he wasn't used of saying polite things but would you take the risk of being kicked out of your apartment and have nowhere else to go?I think not...she flicked on the light switch,revealing his room has his box full of his belongings already in there."You can use the water taps and the gas right away"she stated,she pointed at some direction and said"The breaker is up here"."I already have your boxes moved in"Sanzo placed a hand behind his head,asking"But,weren't they heavy?Sorry to trouble you with that"Kanan smiled and started walking out the door."No trouble,Gojyo-san was the one who carried them in"

"Gojyo-san?"

Kanan looked down at the entrance of the apartment."Oh,he should be coming home soon,he lives next door and he's quite nice once you get to know him,he's my brother's best friend"she stated as if she knew that was coming."Is that so?I have to thank him later"he said."_Nah,not really..."_

"Well,I'm glad for you staying here"she said,bowing,Sanzo bowed too.Then she left,leaving a Sanzo to sigh in relief."ugh,If I have to go through more of that formal shit,I'll die before I actually get to collage"he said,he started to take out his smokes in his pocket.Then getting his lighter in his other pocket."God,I'm just glad I was finally able to get out of that train or else I'll go insane with out a smoke..."he mumbled,while lighting his cigarette.Then he sighed out the smoke,and threw the cigrette outside,he needed to unpack...

Knocking was heard on his door.

"Coming!"He rushed to the door and opened it."I guess it's the landlady again"he sighed.Then,opening the door,in his surprise was not the landlady,nooooooooo,it is,for what it seems,a pink little girl jumping onto his face.Then streamers blowing into his face.And of course,he fell on his ass,and down flat.The pink little girl,took out her tambourine and started dancing around on his face,chiming"Congraulations, Congraulations,Congraulations for moving in!"Regaining consciousness,he got up yelling"WHAT THE FUCK?!"sending the poor girl flinging into the air,and into her owner shirt"Master!He's scary!"The owner picked her up and was consoling her"Sorry,did he scare you?"he asked.He dropped her off on his leather jacket covered shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you,I'm Sha Gojyo from room 1045"

"Oh,you're the guy who carried these boxes in"he said in a not-so-thank-you-voice."yup-yup!"he answered,although kinda mad."Thanks a lot!"he said in a more sarcastic tone,"Hey!I didn't help you to look good!"he said."Then why did you?"he asked."Because I didn't want poor Kanan-chan's back to break from you shit load of stuff and I tend to have a habit to pick things up"he said."How hobo of you.."Sanzo answered."Anyway,how old are you?"he asked.

"18"

"Same here!I'm starting next week,are you starting cram school?"he asked.

Sanzo only nodded.

"Same here!"he said,pointing at himself."In the middle row!"the little girl said.

"Really?"he asked."Yup-yup"he answered."Great,a shithead living next door is in my class,how terrific.."Sanzo said in another sarcastic tone."Well It's REALLY nice to meet you"Gojyo said in a sarcastic tone.

"And what's this?"Sanzo asked,pointing at the cute little girl on his shoulder.

"My Persocon"he answered.

"She's really small.."he answered."_Lucky Bastard even gt his own persocon,god,somebody kill me already..."_

"That's because she's a mobile model"Gojyo answered Proudly.He then turned to his small persocon and asked."Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Right!"She said in a genki voice.She jumped off his shoulder only to land on his hand,Bowing down and holding each said of her ties,she said."I'm Sumomo,Nice to meet you"

Sanzo then looked closly until she got as scared as shit and climbed all the way to his head saying"I'm sca-a-ared!!"

"No need to act that way"he answered."Don't you have a mobile persocon?"he asked.

"Well,no,I don't have a persocon.."he said in shame.

"Well,that's rare these days."

"And besides,I wouldn't even know how to use one."he said.

"Oh,just turn on the switch an it works"Gojyo answered."The OS handles everything"he said.

"You seem to be familiar with them"Sanzo said.

"That's normal"

"So is a persocon that good then?"

"Yeah,Sumomo answers my phone calls,gets my eamils,..."

"What about the internet?"

"Yeah,the porn sites too!"

"Oh god,you're sick..."Sanzo said in disgust.

"Ah,you miss all the fun then"Gojyo said,grinning in a perverted way and thinking about the-Yeah,don't wanna know...

Sumomo was swaying back and forth,chiming "Porn"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jcbabygurl:And that's the prolouge!**

**Yuna:So when are you gonna update your other stories?**

**jcbabygurl:when I feel like typing and not busy,I only do this in my spare time,which is rare(god I want my own laptop)**

**Inuyasha:Oh well,deal with it**

**jcbabygurl:Anyway,I have some positions that are needed to be filled in the story,here are the people I need to fill in:**

**Yuzuki**

**Ms.Shimizu**

**Kotoko**

**Dita**

**Zema**

**And more I didn't name,please tell me who I could use from Saiyuki until the next chapters or so please!****La gaspteth!There's the submit review choice!Do this girl a favor and please review,flames welcome,and yes,I know Sanzo is OOC but still...it's funny...**


End file.
